LokiXReader: University Life Series
by Mlake31
Summary: Its your third year at University, without any friends, family, or any acquaintances either. Your father is dead, and you feel you have nowhere to turn. But something has changed at the University. There is a new Professor, Loki. You remember him from trying to kill the avengers and rule earth. But it seems he has changed also. Its seems he has a burning desire for you. You only.
1. Chapter 1

**Loki FanFiction: University Life Part 1, The Beginning**

It is your third year of University. Considering your last few years you highly doubt its gonna be a good year. After a whole week of packing up necessities, its time to fill up your private dorm. You walk into the building and and retrieve your key to your dorm. '309?' you thought, 'great a room next to a professor...' Every 10th room there is a professor, since you are 309, you are next to 310, which holds a professor.

You make your way to your room and jump on the bed like a crazy idiot. You are so happy to finally have a dorm to yourself this year since Juniors and seniors at university get private rooms. You start to set up differant things like your TV, fan, then start to set up your bedding and random nick-nacks. You reach into your box of nick-nacks and pull out a picture of you and your dad. He died because of an accident. The memory flashes into your head and you start to cry, setting the picture of you and him on your nightstand. You glance at the clock and see it is already 5:20pm, and dinner starts at 5:30pm. No one is late for dinner on set up day! You dry your tears with your old grey sweatshirt and pull your hair back into a slicked back ponytail. You than make your way to the door, and quickly step outside.

Without even noticing, you realize you almost ran a professor over when stepping out of the door. You take a glance at him, and you can tell he's new. He was much taller than the other professors, and had deep green eyes like yourself. You read his name tag that said "Mr. Laufeyson" 'hmm... strange name' you thought to yourself. "Hello there" He said, "Nice to know the first person I met almost ran me over like a stampede." He said smiling slightly. "I-Im so sorry." you say trying to hide your slightly smudged makeup from crying earlier. "I'm (y/n)" you say gladly still covering your eyes with your bangs. "I'm Mr. Laufeyson, but you can call me Loki, Darling." 'Loki?' you think, 'Where have I heard that before?' Memories than flush into your mind. The Helecarrier, S.H.E.I.L.D, the Avengers, and Loki. Loki! Your face than gets flushed with fear as you slowly back up reaching behind you for the doorknob. "Is everything alright?" Loki said, smirking. "Uh, yeah I forgot my, uh purse!" You quickly find the doorknob and hurry inside slamming the door behind you. 'Loki? From Asgard? The one who killed many people in Germany and tried taking over the earth? WHY IS HE HERE!' You think to yourself as your face fills with rage. "Is everything alright?" Loki said from behind the door. "Ya Ya Ya... Im just getting my wallet! ha." You say trying to hide your fear. "I will just meet you down there." Loki said. You hear his footsteps leave the dorm floor, and you give out a sigh of relief. "This year might be more exiting than I thought..." You whisper.

As you enter the cafeteria, you notice all old and new faces from the years. Old professors, Old friends, Old enemies, and the one who made your life a living hell these past few years. Colleen. She has taken your boyfriends, accused you of cheating many times, and blamed you for almost everything possible! You walk faster past her table, and grab a tray and fill it with salad. You look around to see if any of your friends are here, and none of them are. Colleen took most of your friends in the past and it hurt a lot. She turned them from their classy selves into unintelligent pieces of trash. That's what hurts. You notice that you have been holding up the line pretty bad by your daydreaming, but than move onto the desserts. You skip the desserts even though they are your favorite part. You than set your tray down on a table and quickly get some water to drink, than head back to the table you were seated at. No one at the table. Just like high school. You let out a sigh and start picking at your salad. You've never been one to ear very much. You glance at the professors table to see all of them. All the old ones looking just as they have for the past 3 years, and Loki. You hold back your intense anger and agonizing fear of him, and get back to eating. After dinner they always have the professors/faculty give speeches. The most boring part of the evening. Slouching in your chair you pull out your phone to keep your mind off of the horrible success stories, and welcomings from the professors. After a while you hear that voice. That British voice that makes your blood boil. You turn of your phone to listen to what Loki has to say. "Hello everyone," he says. "I am professor Laufeyson, and I am from... a... far away place. ha." he says and everyone laughs at it. You roll your eyes. "I would love to wish you all a great year, and hopefully I will be here next year also." He looks straight at you with his gleaming green eyes. "and hopefully, I will love it here as I loved it back home." he turned and walked off the stage, as the audience clapped. You lean back in the chair slightly clapping, until someone forces your chair back to the ground. You look behind you and notice its Loki. "I knew I would find you." He said laughing slightly. "You really shouldn't lean in your chair, darling. You can hurt yourself tremendously." He says looking at me sadly. 'Darling?' You think to yourself. "Its a habit of mine." You say trying to hide your face yet again, and then the last speech was over and we are all instructed back to our dorms.

Back in your cozy dorm, you set up the last of your supplies. Putting things in drawers, setting up the desk, ect. When you look at the clock you notice its 9:50pm Lights out is at 11:00. Well being that you don't have any friends it looks like you will just stay in your dorm. You than crawl into your old Jack Daniels t-shirt, and fuzzy frog pajama pants and lay in bed. You reach for the remote on the nightstand and turn on the TV. You can already tell the building has a horrible satellite by the way the screen jerks and wiggles. Then someone knocks on your door. You get up and look through the door peek hole to see its Loki again. You throw your head back in a silent groan, and think to yourself 'I can pretend to be asleep.' So you stood very silent. He knocks again. 'Please Please PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!' You think to yourself. "I know your up (y/n). I heard that silent little groan of yours." he said. You open the door, and show that you are not happy he is here. He pushes you inside and slams the door behind him. He knows he's been caught. "Listen," He whispers. "You mewling quim, if you dare give away my cover you WILL be punished. Understand?" He says with a stern look on his face. You hesitate "Why are you here?" You say. "Because of reasons." "And what are those reasons? You killed so many people! How am I supposed to know I might be next!" You say holding back tears. He sighs and puts a hand on your shoulder. You quickly back away from it. "I am not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." He says. "Help me with what? I don't need your help!" "Yes you do! I know how it feels to be rejected, hated on, lied to, accused, hurt. You are like me in so many ways. That's why I am here. To help." He says, his voice is hoarse. "W-Why me?" You say, as tears roll down your face remembering all of your memories. "Because your special to me" Loki says as he leaves the room. "Now good night, darling."

The next morning is the first day of classes. Great. First is breakfast, than Musical History. Since you are a major in Music/Acting of course. For breakfast, 'in campus' breakfast is optional. You can go to other places, such as McDonald's, Cracker Barrel, and others to. You get up and get ready for the day. After you are dressed, have fresh makeup on, and put your hair into a braid you head out to your car. As you are driving off campus, you remember everything that happened last night. Loki, memories, helping, and most of all being scared to death. You kick that out of your mind and pull up to a Panera Bread. You get your usual, a raisin bagel with creams cheese spread. You feel the table wiggle slightly and you look up to see Colleen. Great. "Hey girl!" she says like she has known you for years and nothing ever happened. "Hi" You say, spreading more cream cheese on your bagel. "So you and Professor Laufeyson?" She says smirking and acting like she is so interested, twirling her firetruck red hair. "What about him?" You say. "Is he hot, nice, caring, adorable! What is he!" She says, slightly squealing. "He's ok..." "Are you two together?" She says smiling. "No! Never! I mean... he isn't my type." You say, taking a bite of your second bagel. "Oh, he seems like a nice guy." She says "Here give him this and tell him to stop by my dorm later." She says and walks away handing you a piece of paper. As she leaves the restaurant, you open the little slip of paper to reveal Colleens number with hearts all over it. You than pack up the rest of your bagel and head out the door.

Halfway through the day no signs of Loki anywhere. Its almost dinner also. He wasn't at lunch, he wasn't at any classes, and most of all, his dorm light was off the whole day. It scares you a bit. Where did he go? Back to Asgard? Going to take over the world again? Was the whole "I'm helping you" thing a trap? You wash your mind away, and focus on your essay. Quickly typing away at the keyboard, you type out everything you know about Acting. The sounds, strategies, and most of all... Someone than knocks at the door. You hurry to hope it is Loki and quickly open the door, to Colleen. Your excitement level went from a 10 to a mere 2. "Yes?" You say leaning against the door frame. "Did you give it to him!" Colleen says bouncing up and down like a carefree child. "I haven't seen him all day." I say. Her face suddenly got really sorrowful looking. "Oh, ok" She says and walks away less 'Peppy'. You shut the door, just to have someone knock on it again. You swing it open with a disgusted look on your face to see Loki. "GET IN HERE!" you whisper sternly as you pull him in. "I missed you to." He laughs. You give him the piece of paper with Colleens number on it. "Someones got a crush on you." You say. He sits on the bed and opens the piece of paper. "Colleen? The one who made your life a living hell for years! She thinks she will win me over!" He starts to yell, as he stands up. "That sick! Puny women thinks..." "Calm down Loki!" You say. "Calm down! I will like to speak to this Colleen. What room is she in?" He Asks. "Same room as always... Room 244." You answer him. He than strides out the door slamming it behind it. It kind of comforts you to have someone fight for you after all these years. You look at the picture on your night stand of you and your father. "After all the fighting my daddy did" you whisper.

You wake up to a loud bang on the door. This door is getting horribly abused! You notice you are still in yesterdays clothes, and smudged makeup but answer the door anyways, and of course its Loki. "You slept through breakfast so a brought you a muffin." He says handing you the pecan muffin. "Oh, thank you." You say still half asleep. "So, Colleen?" You continue. "Ah yes, Charming young girl." He starts 'She always wins everyone over no matter what. Good to know Loki stayed for more than a day.' you thought sadly looking down to the ground. "But a horrible rich snob. She doesn't deserve anything from my experience with her." You look up with a smile on your face at Loki. "What?" He says. "It's just I never heard someone say that about her before." You say. He smirks than says "You should get to class, you will be late." You than notice its 8:50am. Class starts at 9:00am! "Thank you for telling me and thanks for the muffin!" You say quickly, grabbing the muffing out of his hands and stuffing it into your mouth, and slamming the door. Loki laughs slightly than moves along. You than get ready for the day.

9:00 at night and you are exhausted. Your fan broke so its very hot in your dorm at the time. You had Loki for a few classes today, Regular math courses, and some history courses. You lay in your pajamas sweating horribly. You are getting frustrated at trying to fix the dumb floor fan. You groan at all of this electrical wire, laying all over the place. Then Loki walks in. "Oh...um... I forgot to knock. ha." He says smiling. "Its ok , i'm surprised the door doesn't have a gaping hole in it yet." You say with a laugh. "May I ask why your dorm is 100 degrees?" He says laying against the door frame. "Fan broke." you say waving some wires in the air. "I'm sorry, I'm all sweaty, and nasty, and smelly, and..." Just then he wraps his arms around you, you notice they are quite cold. You look down to notice they are a light blue. "WHAT THE HE-" He quickly puts his hand over your mouth to conceal all of the yelling and cursing, into quiet mumbles. "I'm not going to hurt you." He says in a calm voice. "This will keep you cool for the night." A few minutes later you fall asleep in his cold, frost giant arms.

The next morning, you wake up to find your fan working, and yourself covered with blankets. But no Loki. You proceed on with the day. No Loki. It confuses you when study time in the dorms is happening and they're are no violent knocks at the door. Math was cancelled, History was cancelled because he wasnt there. It hurts you to see that he left after last night. You try to hold back tears, thinking as if you did something wrong... again. Than someone knocked at the door. It wasn't Loki though. Loki's knock was more of an 'Open the door or I will break it down' kind of knock. This one was 'Open when you want to' knock. You get up and open the door. To see a large man with blonde hair. You can tell it was Thor Odinson. Your eyes grow wide as he lets himself inside and he takes the door from your hands shutting it. "Hello there! I am Thor, and I have come for my brother Loki. You seem to have some relation to him, he has talked about you in Asgard and how he was going to help you. Do you know where he may be?" Thor days says smiling. "Uh... I... have no idea to be honest." You say. "What are you going to do to him?" "Ahaha, nothing horrible my dear, just bring him back to Asgard and punish him for leaving without the AllFathers permission." He says. "WHAT! PUNISH HIM!" You yell. "YOU CANT!" "He will just get flogged in front of the kingdom for illegally using the bi-frost!" Thor says trying to calm you down. "NO! THAT CANT HAPPEN TO HIM! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" You yell even louder, tears streaming down your face. "It has to! He must be punished for his foolish shenanigans!" Thor yells at you, making you fall onto the bed in tears. Just than Loki bursts through the door. "Thor? Thor! Leave her alone!" Loki screams. "Brother..." Thor begins "You do not lay one damn hand on her! and NEVER call me your brother again!" He yells, sizing up Thor. "Leave the innocent alone." Thor says. You are still crying thinking of all the things that have happened before. Your father, Friends, now Loki? You think you should just give up, like your father did. "She is innocent! I want to help her! She is like me! Why cant you under stand? Y-You and Jane, you love her and will do anything to be with her right?" Loki asks Thor. "Well...Yes" Thor answers. "Well I love (y/n) just as much as you love Jane. You where never punished for that? So please. Please give me a chance." Loki says holding back tears of his own. "Fine, but if the AllFather disproves. I wont have a choice." Thor says. As he leaves. And your left thinking. 'What in the hell just happened...'


	2. Chapter 2

**LokiXReader: **University Life Part 2, Rightfully Mine

After the incident. Thor and Loki went out the door going opposite ways down the hallway. 'What. The. Hell.' Is all that is running through your mind. You dry your tears from the scene and change into your pajamas. After you get changed, you look at the picture of you and your father before he died. He fell into a deep depression after your mothers alcohol addiction. When you were young you noticed he changed. A lot. He finally put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Your mom was to drunk to even notice or care about anything. You were basically left for yourself. You cried for days at grade school. No one cared. You also attempted suicide. No one cared. Its almost like you were just an invisible being. But you are 22 now. You still haven't gotten over your fathers death, and you mother has been in rehab for years, and possibly has kidney cancer. Your life is falling apart. After thinking of all of the things that has happened these past several years. You finally drift to sleep, with the picture of your father in your arms.

The next morning you decide to call in sick. Even though you weren't. You just are feeling depressed that day. You lay in bed most of the morning watching all of the crappy childrens cartoons that are always on, on weekdays. You also have a large bag of Cheetos. Its almost like you're in heaven. You glance at the clock and see it is 1:00pm. You sigh and go back to your childrens show marathon. Then Loki walks in. "I heard you called in sick? But you aren't sick." He said tilting his head slightly. "Psh. Ya I'm sick!" You say lying and fake coughing. "Darling, I am God of Lies, you cannot lie to me without getting caught." He said, looking disappointed. "Now whats the matter?" "Noth..." You begin. "Your depressed aren't you." He said sitting on the bed next to you. "No..." "Yes, you are" "No, i'm not" "Yes! You are! Do not lie to me!" He said almost shouting. "Ok... I am" You say looking down at your Cheeto Frosted fingers. "About what? Is it that Colleen? Worthless peice of shi..." "NO!" You yell. "Is it about what happened last night?" He said, looking at you with his emerald eyes. "No... Well... Yes, but not you and Thor. About something else." You say. "Your father?" He says looking at you with a sad smile. That is when you break down into tears again. Loki brings you into a hug as you cry on his shoulder. "I know how it feels to not have a family." He whispers in your ear. "I know it hurts." He says.

Its almost time for dinner when you stop crying. You and Loki say goodbye, and he makes his way to his dorm. Than another knock on the door. You answer the door to a familiar face. Christopher. Your ex, that Colleen stole from you. His auburn hair, glassy blue eyes. He was your definition of perfect. "Hey" He said, flashing his gorgeous straight teeth at you. "Hey, whats up?" You say back. "Nothing really, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?" He says. You practically fall over but thankfully the door is behind you. What you didn't know was that Loki was behind his door listening. You dorm is right next to Lokis and it is set at an angle on the wall. Since the dorm floors go in a circular hallway. Loki was seeing all of the action from behind the door. "Uh," You say, trying to remember everything that happened before between you and him. Lokis face was burning with fury when he heard this. "Of course." You say smiling back at Chris. "Great! That means I will pick you up on the West side of the campus." He says. "Sounds great!" You say back, and you shut the door as he leaves. Now its time to get ready to blow Chris's mind away.

You take a shower, put on the prettiest skirt, and shirt you can find and head out the door, to the West side of the campus. When you reach the west side, you wait under an oak tree, and check your phone. Its 6:00pm. You than hear the revving of an engine and turn your head to see a Red Mustang 2013. Hot shot much? Chris than rolls down the window and motions for you to come in. You grab the sleek red handle and climb on in. "Hey, you look, amazing." Chris, says. You blush a little. "Thank you, you do also." You say, admiring his dress shirt, and pants. He than takes off down the road. "So, where are we eating?" You ask. "Its a new restaurant. It has a dance floor and everything. Its really nice." He says, staring at the road. You two than pull up to the joint and go inside. You take your seat, at a table next to an artificial water fall. "This is nice" You say, glancing around the room, twirling your freshly curled hair. "It is." Chris says. The dining room is surprisingly empty for all of the tables that are set up. The only people that are in the room are an older couple, and another man, Loki. You quickly look away like you haven't noticed him, and start a conversation with Chris. "So, what have you been up to." You ask. Chris starts talking and all you can look at is Loki. He saw what happened in the hallway. Yet you think 'this will be fun' torturing him like this. all he can do is sit there and watch you and Chris all flirty with each other. So you use it to your advantage, you start to flirt a lot with Chris. Complementing, playing, and such. You can feel Lokis face burn with jealousy from where you were sitting. You and Chris eat your meal, and start a conversation again. You notice in the room across a small hallway connected to the dining room is a dance floor. Again with absolutely no one in it. "Would you like to dance?" Chris asks, holding out his hand. You can't help but take it. You hear Loki mumble something under his breath when you walk to the dance floor. A slow song is playing, and you put your hand on Chris's shoulder, as he puts his on your waist. As you are dancing you glance at Loki who has switched tables just to watch. Just than you nuzzle into Chris's shoulder.

The song ends and you look up at Chris. You and Chris begin to get closer into a kiss. Then Loki steps in "You horrible weak prick!" He yells pushing Chris away. "Whoa! What?" Chris says putting his hand up trying to keep Loki away. "Professor its fine!" You didn't know Loki would lash out like this. " I swear I will damn you to the worst place you have ever seen! Understand?" Loki yells in Chris's face. "Whats wrong with you!" Chris yells back. "Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you! She is riding home with ME tonight! You take your sorry ass home!" Loki yells grabbing you by the wrist and dragging you out the door. Chris is left confused in the middle of the dance floor.

Loki throws you into the passenger seat of the car, and walks to the other side. "Loki I..." "Shut up, you ungrateful whore." He says as he drives away. "Whoa there, I.." You begin "I said SHUT UP!" Loki Yells as he cuts the corner of an intersection. You can tell this is one of his first times driving. You sit there silent in the seat, staring out the side window. "Look forward. " He says. "You wanna make this hard for me? I will make this hard for you." He says, as you stare forward out the windshield.

You both make it (alive thankfully) back to the dorms. You walk up the stairs with Loki by your side still raging mad. You pull out your key when you reach your dorm. "No, you are not trusted in your own dorm. You are staying with me." He says taking the key out of your hand. "What! There is only one bed!" You say. "Don't argue with me mortal." He says forcing you inside his dorm. "Your lucky I don't have that Christopher's head on a platter." "What did he do?" You ask. "He took what was rightfully mine" He says, "And I will make you mine." "Aha! I knew I couldn't trust you! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" You yell. "Haha, puny soul. This wont hurt a bit." He than takes your arm and bites it. "OW! God dammit! What the hell!" You say pulling your arm out of Lokis mouth. Your arm is gushing blood, and Lokis face is full of it. "Now we must make sure this heals as a scar." He says wiping the blood off of his mouth. "A SCAR! Hell no." You scream. "Hell yes, darling. People will know you are rightfully mine, and only mine." He says wrapping your arm with a paper towel. "Now, go sleep on the couch, whore." He says walking away to his bedroom. Professors have bigger dorms. They have a Living room, Bathroom, and a bedroom. While students have a Bedroom, and a bathroom. Loki than slams the door of his room. You stand there next to the counter and unwrap the paper towel to see the damage. It looks pretty bad, and is going to leave a bad scar. You wonder why Loki did that. Why he randomly hurt you like that. Ya you went on a date with Chris, but does Loki love you that much? You wrap the wound back up, and hear noises from Lokis room. You put your ear to the door. You hear Loki crying softly, you finally realize he didn't want to hurt you. But why did he even bother?


	3. Chapter 3

**LokiXReader: University Life Part 3, What am I?**

After you are done sorting out though you mind, why Loki did those things. You head over to the couch and try to fall asleep, but you cannot. You try, and try, to keep you eyes shut and it just isn't working. I guess there was just to much excitement going on. Than Chris hits your mind. You wonder what he thinks of you after the whole scene. Will he think you and Loki are together? Will he think Loki is over protecting you? "Go to sleep mortal, I can sense that your eyes are open." Loki says from his room, his voice sounds hoarse from sobbing just minutes before. You turn onto your side, trying to get comfortable and try to sleep again. You are still in your dress skirt, and blouse, because Loki didn't allow you to change, or even enter your dorm. So you close your eyes again trying to fall asleep. You quickly glance at the clock to see what time it is. It is 10:00pm. Finally you bury yourself into the pillow and fall asleep.

You had a dream of your father. You and him were at your old middle school. You roamed the hallways and saw him in a classroom. "(y/n)!" He yelled with joy, hugging you. You than started to sob in his arms. "Shh... its ok, you can trust me." He says holding you. "No, I cant, I cant trust anyone anymore." You say. "Yes you can, trust the god." He says. "Loki?" You say looking up at him. "Yes the man knows what hes doing." Your father says looking down at you. "Yes, daddy." You say. "Whore." He says. "What?!" You say back to him, absolutely shocked. "Whore." "Stop!" "Whore!" He started yelling, and that's when you wake up.

"God dammit! Whore wake up!" Loki says, shaking you. "Ok, ok I'm up!" You say, rubbing your eyes. "Get dressed." Loki says, handing you your dorm key. You grab the key and head out to your dorm "I will be right outside the door, to make sure you don't try to pull something." Loki says, walking behind you. "Sure." You say, slightly mocking him with the tone of your voice. "I am walking you to your first class also." He says, as you shut the door to your dorm. You than head to your bathroom, and take off your smudged makeup and reapply it. Than you change into some regular clothes, an old t-shirt, and some yoga pants. "Pet, hurry up" Loki says, you can hear him lightly rest his head against the door. 'Pet?' You think to yourself. First "Darling" than "Whore" now "Pet"? You walk out the dorm door, not paying any attention to Loki, and make your way to the stairs. You hear Loki right behind you, so you pick up your pace a little. You hear him pick up his pace also. You are to the second flight of stairs, by this point you pick up your pace until you both are running down the stairs. Loki is still behind you. "I am not afraid to use magic you know?" Loki hissed. "I'm not afraid of your magic." You say running even faster. Then that moment, you miss a step on the stairs. You fall down several feet of stairs, thankfully you are covering your head. You try to get up and run, but by that time Loki has your wrist. "I don't think so" He whispers under his breath. He pins you against the wall, and pins your arms above your head. "Now, after your horrible attempt to escape my presence. You must answer all of my questions." He whispers into your ear. Everyone has started class already, so you know nobody is in the stairwells or hallways of the dorm building. "Now, what happened to your father, and mother." He says, staring at you intensely. "Don't you know?" You say, glaring at him. "I know part of the story, that he is dead, and your mother has...um... issues. I do not know the whole story though." He answers. "Well, that's to bad." You say looking at the ground. He laughs and says "Well then, If you do not tell me, it looks like your torture is extended." He says, tracing your jawline with his fingers. His fingers are cold to the touch. "Or else... if you are enjoying this." He smirks. Just then your phone buzzes for the next class. "Your lucky that I am teaching these next classes, darling." He says letting go of your arms. Hey at least you got your title darling back right? You than run down the last flight of stairs, leaving him on the second floor.

Its almost 12:00pm when you check your phone in class. You are currently in Laboratory Science. The one with Mrs. Walker, she is an older women. At least in her 40's. You listen lazily as she talks about the Periodic Table, and all of the elements. Basically everything you learned in High School. Someone knocks on the door of the classroom, and Mrs. Walker answers the door. You lean back on your chair to sneak a peek of who it is. Go figure. Its Loki. You cannot hear anything they are talking about, but Mrs. Walker keeps looking at you at times during the conversation. You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You look at the wound that is still on your arm from the night before. It has scabbed over thankfully. You also covered it with some neutral colored makeup, so it wouldn't stand out as much. "(y/n)" Mrs. Walker says, and you walk over to the door. "Professor Laufeyson, and you have some business to do." 'Business?' You walk out the door with Loki. "What?" You ask Loki. "We are going out to lunch." He says fixing his suit jacket. "What? I look like crap an.." "Then change." He cuts you off. You than run to the dorms to get changed. While in your dorm, you are debating if you should blow his mind away, or just wear anything. You choose a day dress, it is white that goes into a green at the bottom. You make your way out of the dorm building and meet up with Loki at the car. "No, I am driving." You say to Loki, remembering almost getting killed last night when Loki was driving. He let you get in the drivers seat. "Now where to." You say starting the car. "I will tell you where to go." He said.

After about an hour of helplessly driving in circles, because Loki is worse than a cheap GPS app. You finally make it to the restaurant. You both step inside, and are greeted by a waitress. "Two, Please" Loki says, as the waitress guides you through the dining room. The place is decently full. A few tables here and there that are empty. The waitress sets you at a booth near a window. In the middle of the dining room was a brilliant ice statue of a swan. It thankfully had a glass case around it probably to keep it cool without all of the customers getting frost bite. "So, what is this about." You ask. "Nothing, I wanted some food." Loki answers. "No, you want something and I am not sure what it is. Either that or this is a trap." You say. Then the waitress comes back with waters. You both order something from the cheaper side of the menu. "Why would you think this is a trap, my dear?" Loki says tilting his head a little. "Well, the whole stair thing was kind of a trap. So was locking me inside your dorm on your couch that feels worse than a bed of needles. So I have a right to ask if this is a trap." You say. "No it isn't, I just wanted some food." He says, sipping his water. "Than why am I here?" You say. Loki opens his mouth as if he is going to say something but shuts it. The waitress comes back with your food and both of you start eating. You look at your phone to see the time. It is 2:30pm. "I missed, 2 classes." You say, covering your mouth because you are scared what your other professors will think. "I know, I talked to your professors." Loki says. "You will miss the rest of the day also." "What? Why?" You ask, setting you phone back in your purse. "You will see." Loki says, he than starts eating again. Something inside your mind snaps, and you notice, Loki is trying to makeup for everything that happened. Yet you are still uneasy about it. Both of you finish your meal and head outside to the car. "I'm driving this time so that we actually make it to the destination on time." Loki says, opening the drivers side door. "Lets just hope we can make it alive." You say, and both of you laugh.

Both of you pull up to the next destination. To you, it looks like you are in the middle of no where. "Well here we are." Loki says. You both get out of the car, there are pathways all around. "Where are we?" You ask. "East Side Park" Loki says. Now you can tell you are far away from campus. Campus is 2hrs and 30 minutes North. "Oh, I have never been here before." You say as you and Loki start walking down a pathway. It was a clear sunny day, and the pathway was lined with forest, and purple wisteria flowers that made the forest seem more purple than green. You can tell no one is in the park by how quiet it is. You can hear all of the little bugs around you, and hear different animals, like squirrels, birds and such. You both reach the end of the path as it branches into two paths. Loki leads the way down one of them. You quicken your pace to keep up with him. "Where are we going?" You ask. "I'm not to sure to be honest." Loki says, slowing down so you can keep up. You squint your eyes to see something in the distance, you can tell it is white, but you forgot to put your contacts in this morning, due to Loki rushing you. Finally the white figure comes into view. You see it is a gazebo In the middle of pink flowery trees, and bushes. You both step inside the gazebo, there are benches lining the inside but Loki decides to stay standing. So do you. You both look at each other for a moment. You study Loki, his longish black hair, emerald eyes, lean body structure. Maybe your definition of perfect has changed? Just than Loki grabs you and hugs you. You, not knowing what to do or what is going on, hugs back. "I'm so sorry I hurt you (y/n). I cannot be tamed of the beast that I am." He whispers. "You are not a beast, Loki." You answer. "Than what am I?" He says.


	4. Chapter 4

**LokiXReader: University Life Part 4, Revenge**

"You're..." You begin, but search for words to say. "Exactly." He says. You still hugging him "I'm sorry, about everything that happened, Loki." "I forgive you darling, but if I see that Christopher anywhere near you again, he will be the one dangling outside the window." Loki says. You laugh slightly at the fact of Chris getting humiliated after cheating on you, for Colleen. "You should have never trusted that... imbecile." Loki says. " I know I shouldn't have." You say holding back tears. "But I am here now." Loki says holding you closer. "And i am glad you are." You say, accepting his embrace.

A few hours later, both of you are still inside of the gazebo sitting on the benches. Loki has been telling you different stories about Asgard, and different things he did to torment Thor when they were young. You notice little fire flies flying all over, in the dusk. Loki seems absolutely mesmerized be the creatures. "What are these pests, and why are their asses on fire!" He says, swatting them away. You grab his arm to keep him from hurting them. "They are fireflies, and there asses are not on fire, they light up." You say, slightly giggling at the way he worded it. "Joy..." Loki said, rolling his eyes. "They are cute." You say, holding out your hand, and catch one. You show it to Loki. "How does it not burn your hand!" Loki says even more confused than before. "THEIR BUTTS ARE NOT ON FIRE LOKI!" You yell and laugh at the same time. You put your hand by Lokis arm, as the bug starts to crawl on him. "Why is it waddling when it can fly absolutely anywhere, and why is it on me?" Loki says studying the bug. "Because some things are so great, that you give up everything for them." You say. "Well than this pest is absolutely idiotic." Loki says, letting the bug crawl onto the side of the bench. " I guess that's love. Love is idiotic." You say, looking down at the gazebo floor boards, and shrugging your shoulders. "No, when you love someone, you give up the universe for them." Loki says. Just then, Loki slowly hovers his hand over yours. You willingly intertwine your fingers, and his, and rest his head in the crook of his neck.

It is about 10:00pm when both of you get back to the dorm building. Both of you are walking up the stairs when you reach your dorm. "Do you trust me in my own dorm tonight?" You ask, looking at Loki who is already halfway in his dorm. "Yes, of course, good evening, darling." Loki says. Loki than steps in his dorm and is about to shut the door when you interrupt him. "Loki wait!." You say walking to his dorm door. "Yes?" He says, leaning against the edge of the door. You have to get on your toes to fully reach his face when you kiss him. "Thank you." You say to him. You can tell he is slightly shocked at what just happened. So you walked inside your door before he could protest. Before you fully enter your dorm you shoot him a smile, and close the door. When you get inside, you can tell Loki is still leaning against his door still because you hadn't heard him shut it yet. You laugh at the thought and get changed for bed.

The next morning you head out to Panera Bread yet again, for breakfast. When you reach the small cafe, you notice Colleen is there again. Yay. You try to avoid her as much as you can while you order and wait for them to prepare it, but she saw you when you were eating. "Hey" She said, sitting across from you at the table. "Hello." You say, trying to act not interested. "So I was visiting my parents yesterday..." She says. Now you don't have to ACT like your not interested because your AREN'T interested. "...and I had to walk there dog at a park nearby. As I was walking the pooch, I saw some people in a gazebo, so I snapped a few pictures of them." She said, holding up her fancy white iPhone. The screen shows you and Loki in the gazebo, hugging, holding hands, and laughing. "Seem familiar?" Colleen says, her voice sounding as evil as ever. "No, not really." You say, spreading butter on your bagel. "Do not play with me (y/n)! You got that? Professor Laufeyson is mine, and mine only! If I dare catch you and your slutty self with him again, all hell will be raised!." She says banging her hands on the table. "What would you say, if Professor was the one who asked me to go on a date with him." You say smirking. "Ugh! You are just like you were all three damn years!" She says trying to run out of the cafe, but she has 8inch heels on, and a pencil skirt. You then go back to eating you bagel.

You are in Statistics Class, which is taught by Loki, you get your regular seat in the back. You notice the Colleen it way up in the front, staring at him like a deer in headlights. She is twirling her red hair, and sometimes shaking her bangs out of her face. You lean back in your chair as Loki keeps on talking about all different mathematical things. "Now I will give you all 10 minutes to start on your essays." He says, walking down the center isle. You stare at your laptop thinking of how to start your essay. Loki forces your chair down again from behind you. " You really need to stop doing that." He whispered, as he made his way to his desk. You roll your eyes and begin to type the beginning. You glance up at Colleen who has turned her chair around just to stare at Loki. She glances at you sparingly, but the next time she did you made a downwards circle with your fingers just to annoy her. She rolls her eyes and turns back around to the front. The rest of the day, all you did was torture Colleen, by flirting with Loki, and telling her off. Almost like she did every day.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki FanFiction: University Life Part 5, Off to Asgard**

It is finally the end of the day. You are exhausted form torturing Colleen all day by your uncontrollable smart ass comments and flirting. You enter your dorm and plop on the bed, and sigh into the pillows. You then pull your pink camouflage blanket over you and turn on the TV. You then here someone knock on the door. Hard. So you get up to answer, but before opening the door you look through the peek hole to see who is so angry at you. Oh ya, Colleen. "(y/n) I know you are in there! I hear the TV!" Just to make her even more mad you turn off the TV. "UGH! YOU LITTLE..." Just than Loki opens his door. You can hear it. "What is going on?" He says. You are still looking through the peek hole. "Oh, Hi there. Professor." She says, twirling her hair. "Please, do not shout in these hallways, and also, leave the women to her peace." Loki says, turning around to go back into his dorm. "But Professor! She cheated off of my essay today, and she also stole stuff from my dorm!" She yells. "Yell again, pest, and you will be the one getting kicked out of university, and I know her much more than you think." Loki says stepping back out of his dorm. "Why don't you believe me?" Colleen says, putting her arms around the back of Lokis neck, and puts on a pout face. "Because, no one should believe a pest like you! Your worse than the bugs with there butts on fire!" Loki says, tearing her arms off of him. You can't help but laugh under your breath at the lightning bugs remark. You than see Loki walk into his dorm and shut the door, Colleen standing there frozen. "YOU LITTLE!" Colleen yells, and you can see she is ready to run into the door, in attempt to break it down. So you open it and she runs into the window on the other side of the room. You start to laugh hysterically, still holding the door handle. She turns around furiously and takes out her earrings. "Oh no!" You say sarcastically. " I'm in big trouble..." She takes you down to the ground. Both of you tumble around until Colleen tries to throw a few punches in. It is basically a typical girl fight. Bitch slapping, hair pulling, nail scratching. The basics. Both of you don't notice Loki outside the door. "What the hell?" He says. Both of you are still fighting. "ENOUGH!" Loki screams. Both of you hear a clink on the ground as he yells. You can tell you have a bloody nose, and Colleen has a bruise forming under her eye. And lets just say the Colleens fake nails were everywhere! You look at Loki to see he has his scepter, you have only seen it in pictures and on the news. You and Colleen are still on the ground, and Loki points his scepter at Colleen. "Run, bitch." Loki said, and Colleen ran like hell.

Loki kneels down a holds your face in between his hands. "Are you ok?" He said, holding back tears. "Ya, I just have a bloody nose and..." Just then Loki kisses you, and like he meant it. When he pulls away you are a little shocked, but warmed by the fact of it. "Don't scare me like that!" He said, wiping away some blood from your face. " I didn't mean to, she ran into the window and..." "I heard that from my dorm." He laughs. " I could tell because you were laughing." He said smiling down at you. "Ya, you can still see her lipstick imprinted on the glass." You say, looking back at the pink outline on the window. "And her nails are everywhere also." Loki says, picking up one of the Acrylic Zebra nails. "I am happy you are not fake, like that." Loki says, flicking the nail across the room. "I swear, I don't think that woman's boobs are real." You say, and Loki throws his head back laughing. "Good night, darling. Get some rest." Loki says, and he exits your dorm. You sit there a moment studying the room. All the blood, fake nails, ripped out fire engine red hair. You start cleaning the rest of the room, and get to bed. While you are laying in bed, you realize how much you might be falling for Loki, and if you are. Your falling fast. And hard.

The next morning you agree to not go to Panera Bread, due to seeing Colleen there the past few days. So you go to the campus cafetirea. Ah, yes. The crappy eggs, artificial bacon, and under cooked sausage. Welcome to University. You just decide to get a small plate of fruit because its truly the only edible thing there is. You finish breakfast and carry on with your day. For some reason, Loki wasn't there at all today. Not at any of his classes he teaches, so he was replaced with a stupid substitute who looks like a hobo, and he wasn't at dinner either. Where is he? Is all you have been thinking all day long.

It is 8:00pm and you make your way back to the dorms. When you get inside your dorm, you decide to check on Loki to see if he is alright. You knock on his dorm door and wait. You knock again. "Professor? Its (y/n)?" You say. Still no answer. This time you are worried. "Looks like all those karate lessons are gonna pay off." You whisper to yourself. You than kick down the door. "Crap... i'm not paying for that." You say to yourself as you step inside. You check the whole dorm. No Loki. By this time you are frantic to just hear his voice to know he is all right. His beautiful voice... SNAP OUT OF IT! "Ah! Midgardian!" You hear from behind you. You get so scared you turn around a throw a punch at the noise. It was Thor. Thankfully he caught your fist in time before nailing him in the face. "I am sorry I scared you, ma'am." Thor says, letting go of your arm. "Where is he." You say, running out of breath. "Oh, my brother. He is back in Asgard getting punished for his foolishness." Thor says. "WHAT! You said he wouldn't be punished!" You say, wanting to throw more punches as Thor. "I said if the AllFather allows it." Thor says, noticing your anger. "Take me there! NOW!" You begin to yell. "I cannot midgardian! It is forbidden for any earthling to touch Asgard atmosphere." He says. "I don't give a shit!" You say, pacing in circles trying to get it together. "Well I do not want you killed!" He says. "Well I don't want Loki killed! I love him more than you EVER will in your entire life!" You start to yell, Thor backs up even more. "Take me there! I do not care what rules are, I love him. Do you understand?" You finish, and notice what you have said. Thor looks around searching for words. "Yes, mortal." Thor says, he grabs you by the arm and leads you outside of the building. "Hold on." Thor says, grabbing you and putting his hammer in the air. Now it is off to Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

**LokiXReader: University Life Part 6, Couple of Asgard**

Next thing you know, you and Thor are in a copper room. The Bi-Frost. You are both greeted by Heimdall and he looks at you disgusted. "Is this a Midgardian? You know it is.." He begins. "Yes, I know. But this is for Asgard!" Thor says, and both of you run down the bridge to the palace. You both enter the throne room and take a side staircase. "Where are we going?" You ask trying to keep up with Thor. "To see Loki of course." He said, and you both turn down a hallway. The hallway is a beautiful gold, and branches off to different rooms. You notice at the end of the hallway is an opening. Both of you walk through the opening to an arena. Yes, i said it. A freaking arena. The stands were lined with people in every row, the arena floor was a hard sand like substance. You can tell the people wanted Loki killed for his visit to you on earth. You quicken your pace to catch up with Thor. The crowd screams for joy, when they see Thor, but he doesn't care,and keeps walking. You enter a side room, and are greeted with Lokis voice.

The room was darker and you could see Loki, and someone else talking. It was Odin, the AllFather. "This is for your own good, my son." Odin says, staring down at Loki, who was sitting on the ground shackled to the wall. "I will never be your son!" Loki said. After he said that a guard went to Loki and smacked him across the face, for talking. "No!" You scream, and Thor holds you back. Loki looks up at you and gives you a look like 'Get out! You idiot! You will be killed' "Ah, is this (y/n), Loki?" Odin says, walking up to you, still grasped by Thor. He studies all of your facial features and you hear Loki say, "Yes." "Very well have her punished also." Odin says, walking out of the room to the arena. "What?!" You say. Thor set you down and followed Odin. You run up to Loki, and hold his face between your hands. "I will be fine." He says, "No you wont!" You say, holding back tears. "Why are you here?" Loki says. "Because when you love someone you give up the universe for them." You say. Just then the guards pried you away from Loki and brought you out to the arena. There was a wooden steak in the middle of the ground, that's where Loki would be tied. The guards, than hold you at the left side of the steak to watch. "Ah, yes." Odin began speaking to the crowd. "This women, she came here because of her heart." He then looks at you and grabs your jaw to look at the crowd. "Because of love! Well guess what?" Odin faces you. "Love doesn't exist on Asgard!" He yells, and hits you across the face. Then Loki gets brought out, some guards put his shackles around the wooden steak. Loki, looks at you and mouths the words 'Its going to be ok' and gives you that sad smile. Then one of the guards picks up a scourge (Whip with bits of broken glass). "No!" You begin to yell, and try to struggle out of the guards grasp. They hold you back. You turn your head away because you cannot bear watching Loki get hurt. The guards force you to look. The crowd starts shouting "Kill them both!" Everyone's lives go wrong when you enter it. No matter how hard you try. You break down in tears, until Thor comes back out again. "Father don't!" He begins. "Loki can change because of one thing. That women right there." He said ,pointing at you. "We cannot trust him." Odin says. "Yes you can! He loves her like the word, and she loves him! I love Jane and you didn't punish me for that!" Thor begins to yell. "Just give them a chance." Thor says, you can tell he is almost in tears. The crowd is dead silent, enough to hear a needle drop. Odin looks at you, and at Loki. "Fine, but if he does anything to hurt Midgard, you, Thor will be the one punished." Odin says, "Thor, will check up on you both occasionally, and Loki, you are only to come back to Asgard with Thor." Odin says. "I understand." Loki says, and the guards let go of both you.

You ran into Lokis open arms. "Don't scare me like that." You say, holding back tears. "Never again." He whispers, as he is nuzzling your hair. Just then Loki kisses you in front of the whole arena. The crowd started cheering for joy. All you could think is 'Damn this crowd is really bi-polar' but shove it out of your mind. You have Loki back. The whole crowd was either, shouting for joy, crying or hugging there significant others. Both of you heard someone chant "THEY COULD BE THE NEXT COUPLE AS ASGARD" and both of you laughed. "So now things go back to normal?" You ask Loki. "Things are never normal when I am around, darling." He said.

You get back to university safely. You had to leave Loki back at Asgard for people to clean his wounds. The whole day 'Couple of Asgard' is all that has been running through your mind. Hell, when you had to answer a question in class you almost said it! Also questions like 'Is he ok?' 'Did they set that up to get me out of Asgard, so then they can punish him?' and others also. You are just happy to be back to campus. It is nearly 11:00pm when you reach your dorm and get in. When you are fully inside and shut the door, you hear glass breaking in Lokis dorm. "God dammit Thor! You teleported me right on top of the glass table!" Loki screamed, and you hear Thor laughing. You have never notices what poor insulation these dorms had. You put your ear up to the wall that is connected to Lokis dorm. "Where is (y/n)?" Thor says. "Probably sleeping, let her rest." Loki says. You blush thinking that Loki cares about you enough for you to catch some shut eye. "Oh, I see. So when is the wedding?" Thor says, and you hear his hearty laugh. "We are not getting married." Loki says, and you just hear him mumble 'Yet'. "Ah, I see brother." Thor says. "Now, get out of my dorm." Loki says, and you hear the Thor teleport back to the bi-frost. Then Loki knocks on your door. Wow, that blushing was for nothing. You open the door and let him inside. "I knew you weren't sleeping, and I also know you where eavesdropping." He said with a smirk. "What? Noo." You say, sarcastically. "So, how are your cuts." You ask, sitting in the desk chair, and put your feet on the desk. "Not bad, it could have been much worse." He says, exaggerating the 'much'. "Is your table ok?" You ask. "There isn't a table anymore." He said, looking down. "I will get you a new one." You say, laughing. "I will help you clean it up tomorrow to." "Well you cant actually walk in there without getting cut." He says, shaking his head. "Oh," You say, "You can stay here." You say, lifting your arms to the room. He looked up at you and smiled. Then that night, you spent the night in his arms.

The next morning you wake up, and Loki is gone. Probably because Professors need to wake up earlier. You see on the bedside table, another pecan muffin. Because you slept through breakfast. Again. You get up, eat the muffin, and get ready for the day. As you step out your dorm you notice Lokis dorm door is open. Being the snoopy person you are you look inside. "Hello Midgardian!" Thor says from the inside. "Umm... Hi, what are you doing here?" You ask. "Visiting! I am quite overjoyed to know the 'Cafeteria' has pop-tarts!" He said, Opening a another box. "That is your third box of pop-tarts today Thor!" Loki says, stepping out of his room without a shirt on. "Oh hello." Loki says. All that you are thinking is 'Dayummm'. "Hey, you really shouldn't leave your door open." You say. "Oh, yes come in." He says, motioning you to come inside. You go in. "Shouldn't you be teaching?" You ask. "No, Look outside." Loki answers. You look outside to see it is almost pitch back outside with rain clouds. "Jeez." You say. "Yeah, everyone was instructed to stay in their dorm building." He says, finally putting his shirt on. "I ate another box of them..." Thor adds. Loki then picks up all of the unopened boxes of pop-tarts and throws them away. "WE COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!" Thor yelled. "No you would be eating them all day." Loki says. "Well then, I am off to Asgard! Farewell brother, and sister-in-law" Thor laughs. You and Loki say "Hey!" at the same time. Then Thor walks out the door. "Wow, your brother eats a lot of pop-tarts." You say, holding up one of the empty boxes. "I know, the pig." Loki says. "Now where were we?" Loki says, putting his hands around your waist, and you put your hands around his neck. Just then the President of the University opens the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit Document: LokiXReader: University Life Part 7, Lucy**

It was Mr. Trainors. The President, of the University. Loki jumps and you and him let go of each other. "May I ask what is going on here?" the President says. He is a short stubby man, with white hair. He always wears very official suits around campus. "Um, hello, Mr. Trainors..." Loki said, scratching the back of his neck. "That didn't answer my question, Mr. Laufeyson, and Ms. (Your last name). What is going on." He said, raising and eyebrow and shutting the door behind him. "You know it is against school rules, Mr. Laufeyson, to have a student in your dorm!" Mr. Trainors said, giving Loki a deathly stare. "She had a question, on an essay." Loki said. "Then, please explain why I see you walk into (y/n)'s room, and not come out for hours." Mr. Trainors stated. "HE WANTED TO MEET MY CAT!" You said. It just came out, and Loki looked at you like 'What are you doing'. You really don't have a cat in your dorm. "Well then, where is this "cat"." Mr. Trainors said. motioning to the door. You swallow loudly and walk out the dorm door. Loki close behind you. When you open your dorm door, there are about 9 cats inside. Your jaw drops at the sight. "Dammit..." Loki whispers and cringes his face. You look at him confused. Mr. Trainors walks inside and stares at the kittens. " I thought you said you have A cat." Mr. Trainors looks back at you. "Um... She had babies..." You say, fake smiling. "You know there are NO animals allowed on campus! I could have you kicked out of this university faster than you can say..." "You caught us!" Loki cuts of the president, and puts his hands up in the air. "What?" Mr. Trainors says. You look at Loki even more confused. "The reason I was in her room, was because we are throwing your birthday party!" Loki says, and puts on the most fake smile you have ever seen. Now you really want to smack Loki. "Oh my. Well. No one has ever thrown a surprise party for my birthday before! Don't worry, I will act like this never even happened." Mr. Trainors says, pretending to lock his lips. "You better be. Now run along." Loki says, turning the man around and pushing him out of the door and shutting it. "What. The. HELL LOKI!" You say. "What? Now we get to plan a party." Loki says. "His birthday is at the end of the year! And where did all of these cats come from!" You scream. "I may have used a tiny bit of magic, and a lot of cats popped out..." Loki said. "You think?" You say, gathering the kitties under your arm. "We can bring them to a kennel?" Loki said. "No, they will kill them. We are bringing them to a foster home." You say back to him, with 8 kitties under one arm, and one on your shoulder. "Ah, I see. The roads shouldn't be that bad, I can drive." Loki says. "NO! You are not driving. No offence. But I think you may need some lessons on that. Ha." You say. "Fine, you will drive. I will hold the kittens." He says, and both of you head out of the dorm building with kittens, to the car.

You and Loki, finally pull up to a foster home for animals. Loki has all of the kittens, most of them are snuggled inside of his coat, because in the car they kept scratching Loki and causing absolute chaos. One of them is on his shoulder and is refusing to let go. "They are little devils..." Loki says, trying to pluck the kitten off. You laugh seeing all of the kittens inside his dress coat, and up his sleeves. Both of you then walk up to the door of the foster home. Its a cute little cottage type ranch home, it has a barn with horses and cows in it in the back also. An older women answers the door. "Hello?" She said. "Hi, I am (y/n) and this is Loki. We have some kittens, and cannot take care of them." You say, motioning to Loki, who now has the kitten who was stuck on his shoulder now on his head. "Oh yes. come inside." The women says, and walks inside. You and Loki sit at a table in the middle of the living room, and Loki carefully takes all of the kittens out of his coat and sets them on the table. He tries taking the one of off his head, but the kitten grips onto his hair and doesn't let go. "Um... this one seems to stick to me." Loki says, and you almost laugh out loud. The women comes out with waters, and sits at the table. "Oh yes, she thinks your her mother." The lady says. "Does she know I am neither a cat, nor a women." Loki says, still trying to pluck her off his head. "I would keep that one, she will go into depression without you, sir." She says, setting the drinks on coasters. "Joy..." Loki says, giving up on the kitten. "May I ask what your name is?" You ask. "Meredith Connors, you can call me Marie though." She says. "Now the kittens." She says picking up one of the grey tabby cats. "They are all beautiful. I would say, four boys, five girls. But I will be taking four boys, four girls, since that one loves you so much." She says, pointing to the one on Lokis head who has now curled up asleep. Loki picks up the kitten and studies it. "So do we have a deal?" The woman asks. "Of course." You say smiling, and rubbing one of the kittens who are now pattering around the table. You and Loki say goodbye to the woman and hop back in the car. "So whats her name?" You ask Loki, who has the kitten snuggled inside his coat. "I'm thinking Lusipher." He says. "Um... thats not a girl name Loki." You say confused. "Her nickname will be Lucy." He says, stroking the kittens back. "Oh that makes more sense now. You have to keep that away from Mr. Trainors, or he will flip." You say starting the car. "If that old toad, hurts two things at that university he will be the one getting literally kicked out of campus." Loki says. "So the kitten, and what else?" You say, you already know the answer, you just wanted to hear him say it. "Lucy, and you." Loki says, staring down at the curled up ball of grey fur. Both of you then make your way back to campus.

The ladies house, was about three hours away from campus. Loki, and the kitten were sleeping in the passenger seat. It was raining pretty hard, and there is a lot of thunder. "Thor...you idiot... shut the hell up..." Loki mumbles while he is asleep, and shifts in his seat. The kitten yawns in the chest pocket of Lokis coat. You think that Loki, and that kitten sleeping is the cutest thing you have ever seen. You notice the car is almost on E so you pull up to the nearest gas station. After filling up the tank, you go inside to get some water, and a bag of chips. You have another hour until you arrive at campus. You check out and get back to the car. When you open the door, you notice Lucy got out of Lokis pocket and onto the drivers seat. She looked up at you and meowed. You smiled, and picked up the kitten and put her on your lap. You offer her, a little potato chip, and she munches on it. You then travel back to campus.

When you, Loki, and Lucy get back to campus, the storm has lightened up a lot. Loki is still sleeping and Lucy is now exploring the center console with all of your CD's, random makeup products, gum packets, and change. You decide to wake Loki up by putting Lucy on his face. "AH LUCY!" Loki screams, and Lucy falls a short way into his pocket again. You start to laugh. "Mischief maker..." Loki says, shaking his head and picking up the kitten. Both of you head to the dorm building. All of you get to your floor, and Loki is hiding Lucy. Loki opens his dorm door, and looks at you to run inside quickly, so you do. "Ok I am going to give Lucy a bath." Loki says taking his coat off. "You do know cats hate water right?" You say. "She is filthy from my coat, my hair, and from the rain." Loki says. "I see your point. Do you want help?" You ask. "No, wait out here." Loki says, and takes Lucy to the bathroom and closes the door. You sit on his couch when you hear the water start. "Umm..." You hear from the bathroom. "What happened?" You say. "She crapped on the floor..." Loki said. You started to laugh. "Don't laugh help me." He said, laughing to. Lets just say giving Lucy a bath, was also chaos, getting Lucy into the bathtub and actually cleaning her, drying her, and calming her down... When you get back to your own dorm, you have to put band aids all over your hands from Lucy. She is a little devil. A cute one though.

The next morning it is still raining. Actually a lot worse than yesterday. You wake up to the pattering on the window of rain and thunder. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, to see that the whole sky was pitch black. You walk outside your dorm in your pajamas and go to Lokis door and knock. Loki answers really fast and grabs you inside. "Jeez, someones being extra sneaky." You say. You finally notice, Loki has cuts all over his face. "Woaah." You say, observing his cuts. "Lucy...had a great idea... to use my face... AS A SCRATCHING POST!" Loki says. "Um... You... Look fine..." You say. "I don't care about the cuts, I care about Lucy, she shouldn't be hurting people." Loki says, and looks at the couch with the kitten on it. "She will grow out of it." You say. "She better..." Loki says. You laugh. Just then you hear the fire alarm. You and Loki look at each other. "Grab the cat." He says, "Me?" "DO IT!" You grab the kitten, and Loki picks you up bridal style, with the kitten and runs out the dorm with you and Lucy. He completely jumps most of the flights of stairs. You have to hold on for dear life, and have the damn cat. Both of you hear a loud explosion from one of the top floors. "Cover your head." Loki says, and you do so and stuff the kitten under your shirt to protect her. Loki bursts through the doors to the entrance to the first floor of dorms. Another explosion from one of the dorms. You see the door fly off of its hinges, and a cloud of fire puff out of it. Loki runs faster. You hear screams of the people, more explosions up top, and the horrible buzzing of the alarm.

You, Loki, and Lucy make it out of the dorm building. Loki sets you on a bench across the street from the burning building. "Are you ok." He asks. "I'm fine and so is Lucy." You say, taking her out from under your shirt. You look up at the building. The firetrucks arrive, and Mr Trainors walks up to you and Loki. "What happened?" Loki asks. "Lightning hit the building and it exploded." Mr. Trainors Said almost in tears. The students are now falling out of windows floors off of the ground, trying to escape, and screams of terror are heard from the building. You see old friends, getting killed from flying out of windows and slowly burning alive. You begin to cry, as you watch your old home go up in flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**LokiXReader: University Life Part 8, Months without Loki**

The firemen started the hose, and tried to get out most of the fire. A few of them ran inside to get people out of the building. From what you saw, for about 90% of the people, it was to late. Loki picked up Lucy out of your arms and noticed you are in tears. All of your work. Gone. All of you memories. Gone. All of the pictures of you and your family. Gone. It hurt you to know that. You just sat on the bench, in your froggy pajama pants and watched the building fall. The first floor that collapsed was 7 out of the 10 floors. Then 8, 9 ,10. Now people were screaming even louder. "Lets get in the car." Loki says, and grabs you by the arm. As you both are walking you have your eyes glued to the building. That has halfway turned to rubbish.

Both of you enter the car, Loki has Lucy in his pocket again, and Loki hugs you as you start to cry. "Where am I going to live? My mother is an alcoholic, and my father is dead!." You say, pulling out of his embrace. "I'm taking you to your brothers." Loki said, and starts the engine of the car. "How do you know about my brother?" You ask. "Lets just say, I have been watching you quite awhile, my dear." Loki says, and pulls out of the driveway. "Now where does he live exactly." As you are telling Loki, you remember you and your brother. He had the same hair color as you, and same eyes. You loved him. But father and mother was to much to bear for him also. He ran away when he was 18, when you were 13. You felt like you had no one to hangout with anymore. He was the one, to tell you advice, teach you how to do burnouts with cars, and learn just about any guy thing you can think of. You were raised a tomboy. Loki then follows your directions. Your brother is now 27, and you have no idea how he is doing.

You both pull up to (what you think is still) his house. "What is your brothers name?" Loki asked getting out of the car. "Devon..." You say, wiping the tears from your eyes. Both of you walk to the door, and ring the doorbell. You could tell Devon lived here. It has different oil cans, and wrenches on the front porch. Your brother was always interested in engineering and cars. He finally opens the door, "Hello?" He looks up at you and his jaw drops slightly. "(Your nickname, or y/n)?" He said stepping outside slightly. "Hey, Dev." You say, your brother practically picks you up hugging you. "Where have you been? I missed you? Hows Mom? Why do you have Willy Wonka here? How is University!?" You brother keeps letting out all of these questions. "Haha, university is fine, and this is Loki." You say, answering his Willy Wonka question. "Oh, I am sorry. So is this your friend, from university?" He says, motioning for us to come inside. "Ye..." You begin. "Boyfriend." Loki answers for you, and you glare at him. "Devon who is at the door." You hear a woman's voice, and the women comes out of the living room to the kitchen. It was Devons old friend from Highschool, Kayla. You remember her, the blonde hair, blue eyes, everything. They were highschool sweethearts. "Kayla?" You say, remembering her, and all of the fun you used to have. "(y/n)?!" She yells. and runs to hug you. You notice a wedding ring on her finger. "You guys are married!" You say, the most exited you have been in years. "Yes." Kayla says smiling. "Mom never told you?" Devon says, sitting at the kitchen table. "No." You say, looking at the ground. "I called her and told her to tell you, we got married when you were 19." Devon said. "You have been married 3 years?" You say, now even more confused. Loki notices and rubs your back. "Almost, our anniversery is in a month." Kayla says, sitting at the table next to Devon. "Why are you here now?" Devon says, sipping what you think is sweet tea. "The... The..." You try to say, but stutter. "The building our dorms were in, they got struck by lighting and burned down. She needs a place to stay." Loki says. "Oh my god." Kayla says, and covers her mouth with shock. "You both can stay here if you want." Devon says. You glance up at Loki. "I'm afraid I cannot. She can though." Loki says. Just then your phone rings from the pocket of your pajama pants. You pick it up and notice it is from the University Office. "Hello, is this (y/n)?" You hear from the other end. "Yes." You say. "As far was we know, you and Professor are the only ones who made it untouched. Out of the whole population in that one building, there were 10,000 people. Only 30 lived. But only 2 of them are perfectly fine. The rest are injured." "Is the building done burning?" You ask. "There isn't a building." You hear. "Oh." You say. "So the school will be closed until this clean up is over. You must stay somewhere off campus for a little while." "How long?" You ask. "A month or two. We have to go call other people, to tell them. Glad you are safe." And then they hang up. You set the phone in your pocket and look at Loki. "Out of 10,000 people, only 30 made it out alive. We are the only ones unscratched." You say, still in shock. "You will be safe here." Loki says. "Why cant you stay?" You say, holding back tears yet again. "I have things to do darling." He says, and kisses you on the cheek. Then Lucy pops her head out of his pocket. "Hello , Lucy." Loki says, and pokes her head back inside his pocket. "When will I see you again?" You ask. "I'm not sure." Loki says, and shakes his head. "We will leave you guys alone." Devon says, and grabs Kaylas arm to pull her to another room. You and Loki go outside on the porch. "You cant leave." Your voice is hoarse. "I have to." He says. "Why?" You say back. "Reasons, that should not be named, my dear." Loki then kisses you, and walks out to the car. He waves goodbye and drives away. You will never know when you will see him again.

You walk back inside, to see Devon, and Kayla back at the table. "You are the cutest couple I have ever seen." Kayla says, smiling. "Thanks." You say, "I'm not sure when I will see him again though." "You will soon enough." Devon says. That night you try to get Loki off of your mind but you cant. You lay in bed wondering if he senses you are up, like he did at the dorms. The next morning, you can tell you had at least 3 hours of sleep. You walk out of the guest room to the kitchen and are greeted by Kayla. "Good morning!" Kayla says. "Good Morning." You say back. "Devon said, that he wants to go mudding later with the trucks. You wanna come? You can take the Red Ford F-150." She says, sipping her coffee. "Sure! I haven't gone mudding since Devon ran away." You say, glad to hear you can at least have a little fun, while Loki is gone. "Sounds Great!" Kayla says.

That afternoon, was the most fun you have had in a while. The ford was not red anymore. It was covered in mud. Just the way you like it. When you get back to the house, it is almost dinner. All three of you have a cookout on the back deck, with hamburgers, hot dogs, and such. They told you different stories. You told them about university, and Loki saving your ass many times, including the day before. It took your mind off of Loki again. But when you got to bed, is when he took it over again. You wondered where he is, what he is doing, if he alright, and if you will ever see him again.

A whole month passes by. No Loki, whatsoever. It felt like a chunk of your heart has fallen out. You miss him even more then you have ever missed someone. Even your father. You hid that you missed him during the day, but you let it all out when you went to bed. You missed him, and his little devilish kitten. Just then, your phone rings from the University Office. "Hello!" You say, "Hello (y/n). We have cleaned up most of the rubble from the catastrophe, you may come back to the university, but you will have no where to stay. The rebuilding will take at least one more month." The woman from the office says. "Oh, I see." You say sadly. After that talk on the phone, you feel horrible. You cant spend Christmas with Loki, you cant spend even the rest of the winter with him. You feel as if now, a huge chunk of your life has been taken out.

Devon walks into your room, while you are crying. "Oh, hi." You say trying to hide the fact your crying. "I know you are crying, now why?" Devon says, sitting next to you on the bed. "No reason." You lie. "Is it because Loki is gone?" He asks. "Yes." You say. "You will see him again don't worry." It is the night before Christmas also. You never expect to get anything anymore since dad died. Your mother just stopped giving you presents for birthdays, graduations, and Christmases. "How do you know." You ask. "Because he's an idiot not to." He says, and he leaves the room. You then stay up most of the night thinking of Loki again.

The next morning Kayla and Devon are up, and there is a thin layer of frost on the ground. "There is a package at the door for you (y/n)." Devon says, and he points to the door. "Oh, ok." You say, and walk outside the door, to a dozen Poinsettias in a pot. You smile, and glance at the tag to see who it is from. All it said was "Merry Christmas Darling." and you could tell it was from Loki. You picked up the flowers and took them inside. "Loki?" Devon asks. "Yup." You grasp the flowers to your chest. "I told you." Devon said. Kayla smiles, and so do you. You then go to your room, and put the flowers by the window.

Another month passes. No news from the University, you have not seen Loki, since he dropped you off at Devons. You have not heard from him since Christmas either. You wake up, to the snow melted down. It was beginning to turn spring. Also the whole University year is almost over. Its sad to know that most of your Junior year was wasted. But shrug it off. You get out of bed and begin to get ready for the day. When Thor pops in.


	9. Chapter 9

**LokiXReader: University Life Part 9, A Big Deal **

"Midgardian!" Thor yells, "SHUT UP!" You whisper with a harsh tone. "Oh, sorry." Thor said. "What in gods name are you doing here!" You say. "I am here to visit." Thor says smiling. "No you want something. You only visit Loki." You say, crossing your arms. "Aha, clever one, midgardian. Yes, I am here to retrieve you and bring you to Asgard." Thor says. "What!? Why?" You say, backing away. "Loki, wishes to speak to you." Thor says. Now you know where Loki has been. For what reason, you do not know, but you wish to. "So are you going to Asgard or not?" Thor says, tilting his head to the side. You search for an answer in you brain. "Is everything ok? (y/n)?" You hear Kayla say from outside the door. "You seem angry." Kayla says. Thor then imitates an exact replica of your voice "Yes, I am just on my period." He says. "YOU MOTHER..." You begin but Thor covers your mouth before you finish. "Haha, mood swings." Thor says. "Oh I see. If you need anything just let me know." Kayla says, and you hear her walk off as Thor lets go of your mouth. "Out of all the things you could have said, you had to say that!" You say, furiously. "It worked, didn't it?" Thor said. You shake your head and let out a sigh. "Come on lets go see Loki." You say, and Thor grabs you and bursts out the window. "What. The. HELL!" You say. "What? My plans are working fine." Thor laughs, and puts his hammer in the air and brings you both to Asgard.

In the bi-frost, you are greeted by Heimdall, who now slightly bows to you. You not knowing how to respond, dip your head down slightly, and walk behind Thor who has already started down the bridge. "So, why has Loki been in Asgard for months?" You ask, walking beside Thor. "You will see soon enough." Thor says, looking forward to the palace doors. The guards, open the doors to the palace, and slightly bow like Heimdall did. You bow your head, the same you did to Heimdall, and are confused at to why they are doing that. When you enter the main hallway, leading to the throne room. The whole hallway is lined with people, all looking directly at you, and doing the same bowing motion. 'Are they gonna kill me?' you think. They are all dead silent also. You look down to the floor as more guards open the door to the throne room. When you glance up, at the whole room. People where everywhere except for the walkway you and Thor were walking down. That was marked off with velvet ropes. All doing the same motion while you walk past them. Thor stops and motions his head for you to keep walking without him. You do. When you look up at the throne to see Loki, armor and all. You stop walking at the first step in front of the throne. Loki then walks down them to you. "Whats going on?" you whisper to him. You then notice Lucy is on the top of the throne. She has grown a lot since you last saw her. She is fully grown now to. Loki smiles and motions you to look forward, you do so. He then walks down the last few steps and stands directly in front of you. "(y/n) I know that we have had good times, and bad. We have cried, and laughed together. But now I am asking." He then gets down on one knee. "If you will be the Goddess of Mischief." He says, and holds out an emerald colored ring. The whole crowd is glued on you. You can't practically say this because of the shock of him doing this. "Yes." You say. The whole room is then filled with cheers, crying, and overall joy for you both. Loki gets up and kisses you. That just makes the crowed yell even louder. You notice Thor is crying, Heimdall is at the door, shedding some tears also. And the pair of guards at the door, joined in a man hug. You did not see this coming. "Is this what you have been doing for months?" You ask Loki. "Yes, it is a big deal in Asgard." Loki says, smiling at all of the people. "I can tell." You say, and you both laugh. Both of you then make your way, around to the back of the throne and out through a door. "Well that was unexpected..." You say entering the room. "That was the plan." Loki said. Lucy was in the room, and you can tell she remembers you, by the way she rubs up against your leg. "Well, now it is time to go back to Midgard, and tell the students..." Loki says, taking off his helmet. "Yes we should." You say.

A few hours later you and Loki are back in Midgard. Both at Devons house again. "Where were you?" Kayla asks, the both of you. "Um..." You say, not wanting to let out Lokis secret of being a god. "We were in a place called Asgard." Loki says. "Asgard?" Kayla and Devon say, at the same time. "Yes, it is a place outside of the earth atmosphere. Where gods, and demi-gods live." Loki says. Kayla and Devon both laugh. Loki then turns the cup, that Kayla was drinking out of into a snake. "WHAT THE HELL!" She says, jumping out of her chair at the sight of the snake. "Now do you believe me?" Loki says, raising his eyebrow at the both of them. "Wait... So your dating a god?" Devon asks you. "Yes." You answer. "She is now a Goddess." Loki says, and Devon and Kayla look at you. You hold up the ring on your hand, and Kayla screamed louder for joy, then probably the whole throne room was. "That's awesome!" Devon says, and Kayla keeps screaming, and hugging, and basically being Kayla.

After you and Loki get back in the car from Devon's. It is time to head back to campus. Lucy is also in the car of course, and sits on Lokis lap. "She is so much bigger!" You say, petting Lucy. "Yes, and a much bigger devil also." Loki says, staring at the now huge ball of fur. You take off down the road to the University. When you and Loki arrive you notice that the building is getting built again. And half way through the process. You both walk up to the desk, in the office building. "Mr. Laufeyson! Ms. (Your last name)!" The lady at the desk said. "Great to see you guys!" She said. "Hello Mrs. Lommons." Loki says. "The building is halfway done." Mrs. Lommons says, pointing out the window. "I can see that." Loki says. "This is ." Loki says, pointing to you. "What? Congratulations!" She says walking out from behind the desk and hugging you. You hear the door open behind you but do not care to look back. "When is the wedding?" She asks, sitting back in her chair. "We don't really know yet." You say glancing a tad behind you. All you can see is red hair. Colleen. Great, now she will really flip her shit. "Oh! Ms. Johns! Did you hear that Professor Laufeyson, is now engaged to (y/n)!" Mrs. Lommons says, looking at Colleen. "Oh really?" She said, you can hear the evil in her voice again. When you turn around, you notice Colleens face is covered with scars and stitches. From the building explosion. Loki shoots her a dirty look and turns around. "Well I have some questions for the new Mrs. Laufeyson." Colleens says, and grabs you by the shirt, out the door to the hallway. "Well well well..." Colleen says, and lets go of your shirt. Her brown eyes were burning with jealousy. "You were warned..." Colleen says. "What?!" You say, you then fall to the ground, when Colleen tazes you.


	10. Chapter 10

**LokiXReader: University Life Series Part 10, Showtime**

You hit the floor as your vision begins to fade. The electric shock you got under your rib cage is pulsing through you. All you remember is seeing Colleens bright yellow heels when your head hits the floor. Hard. Blood is everywhere from the gash in your head. You are knocked out on the floor laying like a dead body. That's when Loki bursts through the door. "What happ..." He begins, and sees you on the floor, and Colleen with the taser. Lokis eyes were raging with fury at Colleen. Colleen knew it. She took off down the hallway and Loki ran after her. Mrs. Lommons bursts out the door, and sees you. She runs back in the office for bandages and anything else she can find. "You should run faster you little bitch!" Loki yells, as he chases Colleen down the hallway and onto the staircase. "What are you gonna do about your fiance now?" Colleen yells back. She jumps the flights of stairs to the basement. Loki jumps over the railings of the stairs after her. "You hair will soon not need dye in it. It will be stained with your own blood!" Loki yells through his teeth catching up to her. He grabs the back of her necklace choking her and turns her around to face him. "You want to see what I can really do?" Loki asks, Colleens eyes now filled with fear. His staff then appears in his hand and he puts it up to her neck. "I asked you a question!" Loki yells in her face. "Why not?" Colleen says, trying to pry Lokis fingers from her necklace. "Very well." Loki says, and drags her back up the stairs over his shoulder. "Wow! I'm so scared!" Colleen says with sarcasm. "You should be." Loki says back. When they both get back up stairs the Police, and Medics are already on the scene. "Is that Ms. Johns sir?" one of the officers said. "Yes." Loki says, and sets Colleen down, rather roughly. "You will be sentenced at court the second the victim is well enough, and out of her coma." He said, and puts handcuffs on Colleen. "Coma!" Loki says, and runs outside to the ambulance where you were. "I will need to inspect your purse ma'am." The other Police Officer said, and Colleen drops her purse from her cuffed hands. The officer started searching then found the taser. "You do realize that this is an illegal taser, and is only used for Military purposes?" The officer said, and looks at Colleen. "Oh, really?" Colleen says trying to act innocent. "It is used to kill people, you could be trialed to death penalty for using this on an innocent." The Police Officer said. "What!?" Colleen yells, and she is taken out to the squad car.

Back to the ambulance. You are laying in the stretcher being watched on by doctors, and nurses. Loki tried to get in but is flinged back by the officers guarding the door. "No one can enter at this time." One says, flinging back Loki a second time. "I'm her god damn fiance!" Loki says, and pushes the officers out of the way and opens the doors. You still in a coma are laying on your back. "Is she going to be ok?" Loki says, holding back tears. "You can never tell with a coma." One of the doctors says, hooking you up to an IV. "She lost a lot of blood, and parts of her is still twitching from the taser." One of the nurses says, switching the bloody pillow from the back of your head, for a clean one. "How long do they last?" Loki asks. "Anywhere from a week, to a couple months." The doctor said. Tears start to roll down Lokis cheek as he stares at you on the stretcher. "We have to go to the hospital for more blood packets sir." The nurse tells the doctor. "May I come?" Loki says. "Of course." The doctor says. "Follow the ambulance, feel free to go the speed we will be going, and stay close behind." "I will." Loki says, and he runs to the car.

You are at the hospital, and it is 11:00 at night at the time. You lay in the bed, still unable to speak. Loki is there also, sitting in one of the chairs at the side of the room. "Sir, it turns out she is conscious." the nurse says to Loki, and he stands up and walks over by you. "She is unable to speak, but I am sure she can hear us." The woman says, tapping on the medical computer. Loki takes your hand, and rubs his thumb across you knuckles. "How long will she be like this?" Loki asks, looking back at the nurse. "I'm sure she will be seeing in the morning, and talking if we are lucky." She says. "What about Colleen, the woman who did this to her?" He asks. "She will most likely be executed by government, for illegal usage of a military weapon, and attempted manslaughter." She says, walking behind the bed and taking off the IV."Her blood count is average now, so she should be fully recovered in a few days, you will have to keep an eye on her head wound though." The woman says, and leaves the room. Loki sighs and looks at you. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry this whole thing happened. I should never have left you alone for so long. I should never have let Colleen take you out to the hallway. I should never have even come here! Everyone life I come into I ruin." Loki says, laying his head at the edge of the bed face down. "You never ruined my life, Loki." You say, and Loki looks up at you. "You're ok!" Loki says, smiling. "Well I wouldn't say ok, but mediocre..." You say, smiling back. "I heard the wild bitch of the west is gonna get death penalty?" You say. "Supposedly, the taser she had was an illegal weapon and should only be used for military purposes." Loki says back. "Ah, I see." You say back. The nurse walks back in. "Hey, you're up." The nurse said, and you notice her nametag says Jessie. "Yup, my head feels like an elephant took a shit on it, but i'm good." You say, and Jessie laughs. "Well at least you are not in a coma, and are fully conscious now." She said, taking notes on her clipboard. "So sir, you said the womens name was?" Jessie asked Loki. "Colleen Johns." Loki said. "Mhm." Jessie mumbles. "So, was she your friend? Antecedence? Ex?" she asks Loki. "Student?" Loki says, laughing slightly. "I see. And she was your?" She asks you. "Hell raiser." You say, and Loki and Jessie laugh. "Haha. Acquaintance I guess." You say. "Ok, has she hurt you before?" Jessie asks. "Yes." You say. "Ok then most of the court filings are filled out, now neither of you have to be at the court session!" Jessie says, and sets down the clipboard. Jessie was a tall, slender girl, with blue/black hair, obviously dyed, and brown, almost yellow like eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that showed off a single red highlight in her hair. "That's a relief..." You say with a sigh. "Yes it is. Now we can focus on other things such as the wedding, and not a court case." Loki says. "Aw, congratulations!" Jessie said, and clapped her hands together once. "Thank you." You say. "Well, you should gets some rest. So we can have you out of here by tomorrow afternoon." She says. "Yes, I will check on you first thing in the morning." Loki says, and kisses you on the forehead. "Ok." You say, and both of them leave the room.

It has been a few weeks since you have been in the hospital, when you get a letter in your University mail box. The building is finished, and you and Loki now share a dorm. The letter said. " Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Laufeyson. We are here to inform you that Colleen Johns, has been executed for the illegal use of a weapon, and attempted manslaughter." and a bunch of other official stuff. "Shes dead?" Loki says form the couch, watching Bridesmaids with Lucy curled up next to him. "Yep." You say, folding the letter back into its envelope. "Is this really how the people act during the process of planning a wedding?" Loki asks, grabbing a hand full of popcorn. "No, it is scripted." You say. "Good, all of these people are like Colleen. They must have had a hell of a wedding." Loki says, putting a popcorn kernel in front of Lucy's face. "Well it isn't real." You say sitting on the couch next to Loki. "So, what does your dress look like?" Loki says, with a smug smile on his face. "I can't tell you." You say. "But why! I already know what the one for Asgard looks like!" Loki whines, and picks up the popcorn kernel from in front of Lucy's face and eats it. "Yes, but on Midgard I cannot tell you. Its traditional." You say, grabbing a handful of popcorn yourself. "Well, the wedding on Asgard is tomorrow, and the one for Midgard is in a month, so why cant I see it?" Loki says. "Because it will ruin it for you." You say, giving Lucy a popcorn and she eats it gladly. "Why does she eat yours and not mine?" Loki says, staring down at Lucy. "Probably because she knows you will just eat it." You say laughing. "Well it is disrespectful to waste cornpopped!" Loki yells and pets the cats head, " 'Popcorn' " You correct Loki. "Whatever." Loki says, and sets a kernel on her head. "Get it now, you little devil." He says, and Lucy flicks her head and catches the kernel. "hmmm" Loki mumbles, and you start to laugh.

The next day, both of you are waken by Thor busting in the dorm. "HALLO!" He yells. "Could you possibly be any louder..." Loki says and shoves his face in the pillow. "But of course." Thor says and takes a deep breath. "No! I don't want to hear it." Loki says. "Well come on! Its your wedding day, you must be in Asgard pronto!" Thor says.

In Asgard you and Loki have separate rooms for dressing in. Well duh. Your dress is a pastel green, with a draped neckline and fat straps. The end of the dress reaches the floor, and gathers at your feet. Right then you are having your hair put in a rustic bun. The weddings on Asgard are much different then on Midgard. You do not walk down the isle, and you do not kiss at the end. It is a simple ceremony and a small banquet. But with most of Asgard being there, it is quite a big deal. "Your hair is done, princess." The little girl who was doing your hair, about 11 years old says, and bows to you. "Thank you!" You say, and give the young girl a hug. People now call you princess since Loki ever proposed. The little girl smiles at you and leaves the room. You get up and look in the oval shaped mirror. You think this is the prettiest you have ever looked in years. Then Frigga walks in. "Hello!" You say turning around and bowing. "You do not have to bow dear." She says. "Oh ok. It is a pleasure to meet you." You say. "As to you also. I am glad Loki has found someone worth while since he has been with the Avengers." She says. "I am glad to be that someone." You say. "Well, I think its showtime." Frigga says and motions to the door. "Lets do this." You say.


	11. Chapter 11

**LokiXReader: University Life Part 11, We Made It **

You exit the door, and head out to the throne room. You enter the room, right behind the throne, where Loki is also. "Are you nervous?" Loki says, he is dressed in his full armor again, helmet and all. "Maybe a little." You say, as you grab his hand. "The signal should be any minute now." Loki says, interweaving your fingers and his. By the "signal" Loki basically means trumpets that play before you and Loki come out on opposite sides of the throne. Odin is sitting on the throne at the moment, and will be doing the reading also. It is how "Royal" Weddings in Asgard take place. Then the trumpets sound and you and Loki take your places in front of the throne. Both of you facing each other. Odin stands. "Welcome Asgardians. To the joining... of marriage." He begins and raises his hands. "Loki, and (y/n) have come along way since you last saw them. Tangled by love, love to save one another. He saved her, she saved him. It is clear enough this is what the kingdom wants!" Odin says, and some people laugh and giggle at the last comment. "Loki has come a long way, leaving his title as "Villain" and now reigning as a hero to this woman. (y/n) has also left her title as "nobody" and has become an envy of her University. They have similar back stories, and similar intrests. But today they will both be similar as people." Odin says, and motions for the ring bearer to come up. You see Lucy come from the crowd with a pillow strapped to her head with the rings. You look at Loki. "Um..." He whispers. "The ring bearer... I brought him tacos from Taco Bell, and it... may have... gone through him a... bit to fast." Loki says. You nod your head. Loki picks up one of the rings. Yours. It has a green stone in the middle with small white ones around it. "(Y/n), do you accept the title, and reigning as, the Goddess of Mischief?" Odin asks. "I accept" You say, and Loki puts the ring on your finger. You then get Lokis ring. "Loki, do you accept, taking (y/n) as your own." "I accept." Loki says, and you put the ring on him. "Now, run along together..." Odin keeps talking, but everything is coming in as BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. Finally cheering happens, and you and Loki hold hands again. "How in the hell did you train that cat." You whisper as you both smile to the crowd. "She may... or may not be a tad hypnotized." Loki says, and snaps his fingers. Lucy then shakes her head with the pillow, and falls down from being top heavy. You and Loki both laugh but help take the pillow off her head

At the banquet there is a large table that is only filled with "Royals" if you say. You and Loki are sitting at the end of the long table, you are being served various Asgardian foods that you have never heard of before. Thor than says how Loki is such a great brother, and Sif talks about all of the battles Loki and her have fought, and the rest are off in there own conversations. While you and Loki just continue eating and making small talk. Tomorrow is when you will be "Crowned" Goddess of Mischief for the kingdom. So you will be staying overnight in Asgard, and rising early for the crowning. "So, exited for tomorrow?" Frigga asks, who is sitting at you right. "Very." You say, taking another sip of the mysterious soup. "You should be! I remember when I was crowned queen. It is very exiting." She said. "I am sure it is." You say back, smiling. Loki now has his helmet off, basically so that he does not hit someone in the head while he is talking, and also so that he does not knock over the chandeliers that are hanging above the table. The rest of the night you spent at the table with everyone. Talking, laughing, telling stories. You enjoyed your new family. Hopefully it will be better than what Loki is in for with yours.

You wake up, and Loki is still sleeping with Lucy curled up on his back. Just to play a prank on him you splash a little water on him. "GOD DAMMIT LUCY PISSED ON ME!" Loki yells, and he shoots up out of the bed. You start laughing holding up the glass of water. "Sneaky sneaky." Loki says, waving his finger in the air. "Its time to get up, I'm getting crowned today." You say, setting down the empty glass. "I know. I don't know why you didn't just lightly poke me, but a glass of water seemed much more convenient." Loki said staring at his now wet shirt. "Its just water." You say throwing your arms around him. Then Thor walks in. "And apparently my brother has the best times to stop by." Loki says, and gives Thor a glare. "Well sorry brother! But we need (y/n) to get ready for her crowning!" Thor says. "Well I will see you later." You say, and kiss Loki on the cheek. You then leave with Thor.

It is almost time for the crowning. The actual even takes place in front of all of Asgard. You are in the green dress again, but your hair is down, and straight. You wait outside the doors of the huge balcony, that is where the crowning takes place. Everyone can see the balcony from the ground, so it is very convenient. Odin opens the door for you to come in. You glance off of the balcony before the event starts. Now that, is Asgard. You see thousands of people lined up below you and expand onto the horizon. Its beautiful. Is all you can think of. Loki then enters the balcony and stands by a golden chair, where you will be crowned and flashes you a smile. "Take a seat (y/n)." Odin says. "Yes, sir." You say back, and sit in the golden chair. Trumpets sound again for everyone to pay attention. Odin blabs on about how far you have come BLAH BLAH BLAH! All of the Asgardians below go crazy when the trumpets play the song for the crowning. Odin then lowers the thin band that wraps into a green stone on your head. "I present to you. The Goddess of Mischief!" Odin says, and that is your signal to stand before them. You do. The crowd goes crazy for their new "Princess" and possible queen in the future, if Thor does not ask Jane soon enough. All of the people look like grains of sand from were you were standing. But one voice stands out to you, the one from the arena were Loki was supposed to be punished. The one that said "They can be the couple of Asgard." The boy said then "THEY MADE IT!" and yes we did. Yes we did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM WRITER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you so much for the great feedback so far on this series! It will not end for a few more days also. I always post (at least) one chapter a day. But I am also working on another LokiXReader series, that is much more "Action Packed" than this one right now. All I can tell you is that the Lokis personality is also a little bit different also, and that it will be up tomorrow at some time. I hope it will be as good as this one to you all! Thank you so much!

~Marissa


	12. Chapter 12

** University Life Part 12, I Do (Finale) **

A month later, it is time for your midgardian wedding day. You are in the side room of the church getting ready. Your dress is sleevless with a sweetheart neckline, you are wearing a necklace with green stones, and the skirt is slighly poofy. Your hair is in a rustic bun like on Asgard, and you have your veil that is lined with teeny flowers. You are waiting for your signal to get ready. You did send a wedding invitation to your mom, and you never got a reply. Your brother and Kayla are coming, and so are your aunts and uncles and such. Loki is also going to tell your family about Asgard at the end. "Its time to come out." The preist says, peeking inside the room. "Ok." You say. You walk outside the small room into the gathering area outside of the chapel. The bridesmaids and groomsmen are walking down the isle now, including Thor since he is Loki's brother. You stay behind and glance inside the windows of the chapel. More people came then expected. Finally your signal song comes on and the people stand as you walk down the isle, the train of your dress flowing behind you. You grasp the white flowers in your hand, as you see Loki ahead in the front. Lucy then walks past you with a little basket of petals since you didn't have anyone to be the flower girl. You try your best not to cry since you have a boat load of makeup on. You finally reach the front of the chapel and stand in front of Loki. The priest begins his speech (That I feel should not be written out since these things take FOREVER!)

Finally the end of the speech is here, and you are both instructed to put the rings on. "Do you Loki Laufeyson, take (Y/n and L/n) As your lawfully wedded wife." The preist says. "I do." He says, staring into your eyes. The preist turns, and says to you, "Do you (Y/n and L/n) Take Loki Laufeyson as your lawfully wedded husband." "I do." You say. "You may now kiss the bride." The preist says slamming the Bible shut. Loki then spins you around and kisses you, and the whole chapel is filled with cheers and claps. Loki then takes the microphone from the priest and tells everyone how he is a god, and lives in Asgard, and how you are now a Princess, you know. The basics. As you and Loki are walking out of the chapel to the gathering area you notice a familiar face. Your mother. "Is everything alright?" Loki asks. "One second." You say, and turn around back into the chapel to who you think is your mother. "Mom?" You say holding back tears. "Hello sweetheart." She says, and you give her the biggest hug in the world. "You know how you bet me when you were little, that if you got to be a Princess I would stop drinking?" She said. "Yeah." You say wiping tears from your eyes. "Well, looks like im putting the bottles down." She says smiling. You begin to cry tears of joy and hug her again. We did it. Is all that is running through your mind, and also. We made it out alive from that University Life.

**THE END**

**Authors notes.**

This had to have been one of the best series I have ever written! All of your guys feed back and more! The new series LokiXReader: Missions is up right now. So please check it out if you liked this one. It is more action packed, and Loki personality as WAY different at the beginning, but changes to that loving Loki we know he is. This is a HUGE possibility so please do not think this is a guarantee but there may be a sequel series to this one (University Life), continuing it. It will be up in a few months if I choose to do it. And I know this was a VERY short chapter haha. I am also glad you all enjoyed it as much as I did.:) Stay tuned for more stories in the future! I love you all.

~Marissa


	13. Chapter 13

**LokiXReader University Life Series 2 is now out! Much more action than before, and 10x more involved than the last series. **

**Link: s/9705242/1/LokiXReader-University-Life-Series-2**

**Enjoy! :D**

** ~Marissa**


End file.
